currenciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zambian 5 kwacha coin
Not to be confused with the Malawian 5 kwacha coin. Zambia |value= 5.00 kwacha |years= 1979–1992 |mass= *25.31 g (1979 UNC) *28.28 g (1979 proof) *3.5 g (1992) |diameter= *38.61 mm (1979) *21 mm (1992) |thickness= 1.7 mm (1992) |composition= *silver (1979) *brass (1992) |shape= round |alignment= medallic |edge= reeded |obverse= * , state title, year (1979) * , state title, year (1992) |reverse= * ( ), value (1979) * ( ), value (1992) }} The 5 kwacha coin is a former commemorative and circulation piece issued in two types by the Republic of Zambia. The first coin of the denomination was struck in two varieties in 1979, in recognition of the conservation efforts of the local ( ). It was followed in 1992 by a circulation 5 kwacha piece. Both coins were distributed by the Bank of Zambia and struck under contract at foreign mints. The British Royal Mint was responsible for the production of the 1979 commemorative, and the Royal Canadian Mint was tasked with the manufacture of the 1992 piece. Prior to their eventual demonetization, the coins carried a legal tender face value of 5.00 Zambian kwacha. While the 1992 piece saw common use for a period, the commemorative coin, as non-circulating legal tender, did not enter general circulation. Coins Conservation coins (1979) The Kafue Flats lechwe (Kobus leche kafuensis), also referred to as the Kafue lechwe, is a type of African located in the of Zambia. Of particular concern to some was the introduction of to the animal's natural habitat during the 1970s, which has reportedly disrupted the antelope's breeding since. As a result, the (IUCN) has classified the Kafue Flats lechwe as on its popular . In recognition of the conservation efforts of local fauna, Zambia issued a series of three commemorative coins in 1979, consisting of denominations of 5, 10, and 250 kwacha. The 5 kwacha piece, which focuses on the Kafue Flats lechwe, was struck in two varieties: an uncirculated coin weighing 25.31 grams and a proof weighing 28.28 grams. In spite of these disparities, both varieties have a common composition of .925 fine silver and diameter of 38.61 millimeters. They also have medallic alignment and a reeded edge, and are round in shape. The rims of both the obverse and reverse are raised and undecorated. Displayed in the middle of the coin's obverse is a right-facing illustration of (1924–), the from 1964 to 1991. Designed by English artist Norman Sillman (1921–2013), this likeness first appeared on a commemorative pre-decimal 5 shilling coin in 1965. From then until Kaunda's fall from power, this unaltered bust of the president would continued to be included on most of Zambia's coins. Printed above Kaunda's portrait, extending clockwise along the coin's upper rim, is the state title "ZAMBIA". It is accompanied by the date of minting, "1979", which is written in the opposite direction at the bottom periphery of the obverse. At the upper center of the reverse, a Kafue lechwe is shown facing right and standing on ground. Inscribed on two lines below in a large thin font is the face value "5 KWACHA". The numeral is printed on a horizontal line, while the following word is stylized to curve counterclockwise along the coin's bottom rim. A total of 6,657 examples of the coin were produced, including 3,250 uncirculated pieces and 3,407 proofs. Circulation coin (1992) According to statistics published by the Bank of Zambia, from 1980 to 1990 Zambia's consumer price index (CPI) increased by about 4,000 percent. Consequently, this high inflation greatly reduced purchasing power of the kwacha, resulting in the disappearance of lower denomination coins and banknotes from circulation. In response, the Bank of Zambia authorized the production of new circulation coins in higher denominations of 25 and 50 ngwee, and 1, 5, and 10 kwacha. The 5 kwacha piece, which replaced the banknote of the same denomination, is composed of brass, weighs 3.5 grams, and measures 21 millimeters in diameter and approximately 1.7 millimeters in thickness. It has medallic alignment and a reeded edge, and is round in shape. Both of the coin's rims are raised and undecorated. As one of the first Zambian circulation coins after Kenneth Kaunda's fall from power in 1991, the piece does not bear the former president's image. Instead, in its place in the middle of the obverse, the is illustrated. Such a heraldic image consists of a central decorated with wavy lines, supported by a man in attire and a woman in traditional garb, both standing on solid earth. Buildings, an of ( ), and a ( ) are additionally shown on the earth, and a bearing the "ONE NATION ONE ZAMBIA" is displayed below. Surmounting the escutcheon in the arms are a crossing and and an ( ). Appearing above the coin's rendition of the arms, inscribed in a clockwise direction at the rim, is the state title "ZAMBIA". It is accompanied by the Gregorian date of minting, "1992", which is printed counterclockwise at the coin's bottom boundary. Featured at the upper left portion of the reverse is an illustration of a ( ), a species of antelope native to Zambia and neighboring countries. The numeral "5", indicating the coin's face value, is shown in large print to the right of the image. An additional rendering of the value reading "FIVE KWACHA" is inscribed horizontally below the antelope on two lines. The total mintage of the 1992 coin is currently unknown. According to the Bank of Zambia, a small number of proof pieces were placed into sets. References *Numismatic Guaranty Corporation – • • *Numista – • *Bank of Zambia – Numismatic Coins *East, Rod (1989). [https://books.google.com/books?id=CcNel7LRwG8C Antelopes: Southern and South-Central Africa]. International Union for the Conservation of Nature. p. 16. ISBN 2880329701 *[http://www.iucnredlist.org/details/11045/0 IUCN Red List – Kobus leche ssp. kafuensis (Kafue Lechwe)] * * Category:20th century coins Category:Brass Category:Coins of Zambia Category:Coins with English inscriptions Category:Coins with Gregorian dates Category:Coins with medallic alignment Category:Dated coins Category:Round coins Category:Silver Category:Zambian kwacha